Gundam Higurashiwhen they cry2
by Hawkeye777
Summary: Follow Keichi Maebara from Higurashi as he meets the tradegy that happens in his village and only through the help of Heero Yui, Keichi can learn how to cope and take action.


Mobile Suit Gundam Higurashi

Prologue ii

The year is AC 170, Earth year 2436 Location ESU, Japan, Hinimizawa

A young man around 17 wakes up on the rocky shore line of a river that leads to a village known as Hinimizawa, a tiny village that takes a bus and two train transfers from Tokyo to reach. The nearest town is Okinomiya which is about 2 miles from the village. The young man that woke up, his name was Keichi Maebara a new resident of Hinimizawa. Keichi woke up with his right hand grasping his head in pain. He doesn't remember what happened but he is covered in bruises and his clothing which was a t-shirt, cargo shorts and tennis shoes was all beaten up and torn. He looked up at the sky where he can see a cliff with a rope bridge connecting to the other side "damn" muttered Keichi assuming he fell off the bridge. "No use staying here any longer" said Keichi as he headed off down where the river was leading toward his village. But during his walk he saw a black hawk helicopter flying low heading toward the direction where his village was. Keichi was shocked by this and headed down to the direction where his village was. After a few minutes of travel Keichi came to the walk path that led him to the road of the village center. When Keichi entered the village he was horrified by what he saw. There were dead bodies everywhere men, women and even children. After Keichi looked around a few times a voice came from behind, "hey you!" Keichi turned around to find a soldier with a gas mask and sub machine gun, "this area is sealed off and contaminated, what the hell are you doing here?" demanded the soldier. Keichi shocked by the way the soldier looked, didn't have anything to say, "Wait a minute" said the soldier "are you a resident?" "y-yes" replied Keichi. "My god" said the soldier with a tone of astonishment, he then grabbed his radio on his back "this is sergeant Yui, I found a survivor!" the soldier then looked at Keichi "everything is going to be alright you're going to need a…" "what's going on!" interrupted Keichi "why are there dead bodies!" the soldier tried to reassure Keichi "calm down you don't want to inhale the gas" "gas! What gas!" interrupted Keichi in panic. The soldier then pulled out a mask from his hip "just shut up for 5 minutes and put this on or you're going to die!" shouted the soldier. "Not until i-"but before Keichi could argue any further he started to cough and then he spat out blood. "shit!" shouted the soldier "you're inhaling toxic volcanic gas in your lungs" the soldier said as he turns his gun where the butt is facing Keichi "you'll thank me later" "wha-" replied Keichi and then WHACK! As the gun hit Keichi in the head hard enough to knock him out cold, everything then went black. Keichi woke up in a daze in a room on the bed with an I.V. in his arm and a bandage wrapped around his head. He was in a hospital. The door opened as a nurse and two young men came in "you're awake" said the nurse happily as she was changing his I.V. and checking his chart at the end of bed. "I'll leave you three alone" said the nurse as she left the room and shut the door behind her. The two young men were strange looking to Keichi one was blonde with a sweater vest and slacks, the other were a brunette with hair that covered one eye wearing a turtle neck and white jeans. The blonde one spoke to Keichi, "how are you feeling?" Keichi still dazed and confused answered "my head still hurts" "Heero busted your skull pretty good even though he was just supposed to knock you out" replied the brunette. "Heero? who are you guys?" asked Keichi "my apologies" replied the blond as he held out his hand to shake Keichi's "my name is Qautre Raberba Winner" "and im Trowa Barton" said the brunette after Qautre's introduction. Keichi shook both their hands. "What happened in Hinimizawa? And where am I now?" asked Keichi in a calm matter. "First of all" said Qautre "you're in a hospital in Okinomiya and second, Trowa?" Trowa then looked at the camera monitoring the room and replied "don't worry that camera doesn't get audio just visual" then Qautre looked at Keichi "what I'm about to tell you is going to be hard to understand" Keichi looked at Qautre with fear. "Your village Hinimizawa, was destroyed by a chemical gas attack by the ESU" Keichi was shocked by this and he looked at Qautre "why?" asked Keichi "Why did they do this? We did nothing wrong we were just a village!" then Keichi realized something about what the Self Defense Soldier had told him, about how the gas was volcanic, Keichi then asked "but the solider told me…" then Trowa interrupted "the self-defense force were told that the gas was volcanic based on what a civilian police chief called on and Heero, the man who knocked you out was undercover looking for crucial evidence that the gas was man made and not natural, finding you was a pure coincidence" explained Trowa. "I'm grateful he saved me, but what about the villagers? Are there survivors other than me?" asked Keichi. Trowa and Quatre then looked at each other with such distraught "unfortunately" said Qautre "the death toll was extremely high, they're still trying to identify the bodies, you may be the only survivor…I'm sorry Keichi" Keichi then put his hand to his face as tears were running down his face, Qautre and Trowa just sat there in silence as the door flew open and a familiar voice came in the room, "stop crying!" the man said and as he got further in the room Qautre and Trowa immediately recognized him "Heero!" they both said in astonishment as Heero approached the hospital bed he then looked at Keichi and said "quit your crying" Keichi then looked up at him "I can help it" replied Keichi "my friends and family are all dead at the hands of the Union" Trowa and Quatre then began to get up as if they were about to leave, "hope you get better Keichi" said Qautre "wait you guys are leaving?" asked Keichi "that's right" replied Trowa "we got to back into space" "you guys are colonists?" asked Keichi "you too Heero?" "Yes" replied Heero "there were five of us but two of them are on another assignment…" "what are you guys doing here?" Interrupted Keichi "in time you will know" replied Trowa "but for now we must go" as the two stepped out the door Kecihi then asked "will I see you two again?" "You will in time" replied Qautre as the two left the room. Heero then looked at Keichi "are you willing to change the face of humanity?" asked Heero to Keichi. "I'm no soldie if that what your asking, if you were hoping for one, sorry I can't do anything I'm not strong enough " replied Keichi in a depressing matter "bullshit" said Heero in a stern voice "anyone can be a soldier if they have potential" Keichi then looked at Heero with a questionable look, "but I don't how to be a soldier" said Keichi "I can train you" replied Heero, "I'll give you 24 hours to think about.." "I'll do it" interrupted Keichi with a serious tone "where do I sign up?" "I will tell you this much" said Heero "it's going to hurt like hell" And so begins the pact that Keichi took with Heero Yui with the space colonists. For over a 10 year period Keichi learned how to fight, shoot and survive in the space colonies. Keichi is stationed in colony 2 approximately 40 miles from space colony 1 Keichi vowed to return to earth to settle the score with the Union that destroyed Hinimizawa. In this story Keichi will face some of the greatest challenges that will test his heart, mind, and soul but for now he was given something by Heero that will change the face of warfare in history.


End file.
